Kuvira's Son
by zoopdedo
Summary: What happens when Kuvira finds an abandoned boy in the chaotic streets of Ba-Sing-Se? Takes place when Kuvira has just left Zaofu and is trying to bring order to Ba-Sing-Se.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own LOK :D**

**-I updated this story-**

* * *

Fu sat on the street, head down and hands stretched out in hope for spare change from people who passing by. He gave a hiss as his stomach jolted in pain, demanding the food he had none to give it.

_What I would do from some chow right now..._

Standing up, the seven year old proceeded to walk down the street, searching desperately for a pocket to pick. Unfortunately, most of the people walking around were either too poor to have anything or too meaty to risk getting near.

To top it off, he had noticed that all the pick pocketers like himself were beginning to sulk back into the alleys instead of robbing in plain sight. Ever since the Great Uniter showed up, her forces have been sweeping up criminals all around the city.

Most people would be happy about this of course. But not Fu. He heard the stories. The tales of a power hungry woman out to gain power from Ba-Sing-Sae. Her forces would find you, package you up, and ship you up to some 'concentration camp'.

_In other words, _a shiver running down his spine_, a torture camp...maybe it's not a good idea to rob someone right no-..._

The thought hadn't even left his mind when the glint of a golden bracelet caught his eyes. Locating the source, he found a gigantic man with a wooden club strapped to his back. The cold and murderous glint in his eyes were literally shouting 'rob me if you dare'. Being the smart boy Fu was, he knew he had located his new target

_Judging by his enormous mass and large structure, the brute wouldn't even be able to comprehend what had happened...right?_

The gathering cloud of hesitance vanished immediately after another flash of the gold coming from the pocket .

_Alright,_ casually walking behind the man, _I can do this_. _Just have to not think about the awful, terrifying, disturbing, gruesome, and painful consequences of getting caught._

Reaching with the skill of a true thief, he swiped the bracelet and immediately turned around, walking in the opposite direction. He glanced back momentarily before slipping into a nearby alleyway and observed his prize with greed.

_Man_, _this thing can buy me food for a month! What luck! _

But before he could take another step, a load shout erupted from the street he had slipped away from. Stopping, he quickly backtracked and peeked out of the ally.

_Oh crap._

A frail old woman, shaking in fear as the beefy man towered over her menacingly.

"YOU TAKE MY BRACLET LADY?!" he bellowed. Immediately, everyone currently on the street scuttled away for cover.

_Poor lady...my conscious is really hitting me hard right now._

When Fu saw the man reaching for his wooden club, he groaned inwardly at his good mind and jumped out of his cover.

"HEY!"

Immediately, the brute whipped his head around, searching for the source of his new foe. Once he spotted Fu, he gave a hearty laugh and merely shooed him away with a hand.

"Get out of here boy," death written all over his expression. "If you know what's good for you, you'd leave now."

Turning back to the shaking lady, he drew his club and readied to strike.

"WAIT!"

"WHAT?!" the man shouted annoyed. Turning around, he raised his club threatingly at the boy, but stopped suddenly. His eyes widened in shock as he saw his bracelet being thrust out of the pocket of the kid.

_I am so dead..._

Seconds past, and for what seemed like an eternity, the man finally charged.

Fu literally saw his life flash before his eyes before finally getting a grip and turning to run. Glancing back, he managed to catch a glimpse of the man gaining on him.

_OH YA. DEFINETLY MISCALCULATED WITH THIS BRUTE!_

Panting hard, he attempted in looking back again, but ended up tripping on a piece of wood lying on the ground.

_Oh for the love of...WHO THE HECK PUTS A PIECE OF WOOD IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STREET?!_

As he stumbled back onto his feet, a strong hand grabbed his arm and roughly yanked his body back to the ground.

Looking up desperately, Fu managed to catch sight of a muscled arm being raised before the club came down hard on his left leg. Pain immediately shot up his spine and he let out a cry of pain.

"Can't run anywhere now you little runt," the man laughed. "Now for the other leg!"

Fu looked up into the eyes of the brute. There was not an ounce of mercy in the eyes that stared back. There was no empathy, no pity.

_This is gonna huuurt..._

Not being able to suppress a whimper of fear, he shut his eyes and readied himself for the pain soon to come.

But the pain never came. A muffled shout told him that something wasn't right. Shuffles of feet and the sound of orders being shouted around caused him to open his eyes.

"Wha?"

Pulling himself up into a sitting position, he observed the scene around him. Soldiers with masks were piling around the now stringed up brute whose club lay uselessly next to his feet. Metal cables were wrapped around the man's arms like string, immobilizing his struggled movements. Pulling the man to his feet, two of the soldiers led the struggling brute away from the area. The rest began to approach Fu.

_Crap. It's the Great Uniter's goons! I know I should be happy that they saved me... but no way am I going to those camps!_

Blinking away tears, Fu quickly attempted to stand up. The instant he put pressure on his hurt leg however, jolts of pain filled his body and he collapsed heavily to the ground. Looking back, he watched the soldiers continuing to approach him, this time with their hands raised up in a calming gesture.

_Yeah right_.

Still helplessly attempting to get away, Fu managed to scramble backwards before hitting his back to a wall.

_This...this doesn't feel like a wall._

He shakily turned his head around and observed behind himself.

_Definitely not a wall_, he judged from the military boots. His gaze traveled from the boots, up to leggings, and finally met with the stern jade gaze of a woman.

Looking back at the fast approaching soldiers, Fu made a quick and rash decision. Scrambling behind the lady, he made her as a shield from him and the imminent soldiers. The women looked back at him in surprise before calmly putting up a hand, signaling for the soldiers to stop. Kneeling down to his line of sight, the women examined Fu as he examined her herself.

_Wait a second_, he thought with dread. S_he just gave the order for the soldiers to stop. On top of that, _his face went pale_, she's wearing the same uniform as the soldiers...and it looks a lot more high ranked than the rest. _

Gears whizzed in his mind, connecting the dots slowly. Suddenly, it clicked.

_OH CRAP, SHE'S the lady. SHE'S the Great Uniter...I've gotta get out of he-_

But before Fu could react in any way, he felt gloved hands rub his dirt smeared face.

"Just like me", she muttered to herself, her eyes now distant.

_What... _

His confusion soon morphed to realization that this woman...this cruel and merciless dictator...was comparing himself to herself.

_Just like her? JUST LIKE HER?! I'm nothing like her!_ _She never had to experience the pain of being abandoned, the pain of never being loved! Not like it matters. Everyone on the streets knows that you didn't need love to survive._

Closing his eyes as tears sprang from his eyes, he leaned his head further into the gloved hand.

_I don't need love._

The gloved hand withdrew from his face gently, and he slowly opened his tearing eyes. Embarrassed at crying, he quickly wiped away the tears and looked back at the women with slight misunderstanding.

"What's your name boy?" she asked softly.

"Um...Fu."

"Where's your mother and father Fu?" she asked quietly.

Looking down, Fu felt the tears beginning to spring back, but quickly wiped his face again and looked back at the Great Uniter.

"Don't have any," he muttered. "They didn't want me, so I don't want them."

She gave a nod. "Well Fu, may I?" she asked, gesturing with her hand if she could observe his injured leg.

He gave her a slow nod, confused as to why this power crazed woman would actually care. He watched as the woman rolled his pants up to his thy, discovering the large, now swelling and purple bruise.

"Can you walk?"

"Y-Yes!" he stuttered quickly. Fu had already cried in front of the Great Uniter, there was no way he was going to have her see him look any weaker.

Struggling from the pain, he finally managed to stand, supporting all his weight on his right leg. Looking up at the woman, he gave her a fierce glare, as if saying 'told ya'. The Great Uniter only raised a skeptical eyebrow and began ordering her soldiers to continue watch on the area.

Awkwardly, her soldiers shuffled away, mentally reminding themselves to always remember this moment in their lives. Watching as her soldiers walked away, she turned back to Fu and noticing his tense face.

"Are you sure you can walk Fu?" There was doubt in her voice that Fu was determined to get rid of.

"Mm-hm! I can do it!"

"Alright then, why don't you take a step towards me now," she grinned.

Taking on the challenge, Fu raised his left leg and gently put it down in front of him. Immediately, jolts of pain ran up his leg. He could only manage a squeak before finding himself face first on the ground. Groaning, he attempted to stand up again, only to be stopped when he felt strong arms lift his skinny body from the ground.

With one arm under his head, and the other under his knees, Fu was able to lay comfortably without his leg being in pain. He soon blushed when realizing that he was being carried in the arms of complete stranger.

"You didn't have to carry me," he mumbled, although his eyes were shining to the brim with gratitude.

"Oh really," the woman mused.

He gave a light grumble. "So...um...Miss Great Uniter?"

"Hm?" she said, stopping in her tracks and looking down at him with concern.

"What's your name?" he quizzed.

"You may call me Kuvira", she said looking back up and continuing to walk. There was a light smile dancing on the edge of her lips that gave Fu further comfort.

Feeling himself getting farther from the harrowing scene that had just taken place, Fu allowed himself the pleasure of closing his eyes from exhaustion. Snuggling his face into Kuvira's shirt, he felt himself drifting off to sleep, feeling strangely safe in the arms of the women he met only five minutes ago.

Looking down at the sleeping child, Kuvira managed a smile.

_Maybe this kid isn't so bad..._

* * *

**Thought of this idea a while back, don't really know if I should continue or not. Reviews and criticisms are appreciated! I LOVE YOU KUVIRA! ALL HAIL THE GREAT UNITER! :D:D**


	2. Chapter 2

"FU! GET YOU ASS BACK OVER HERE!"

As soon as these words escaped Kuvira's mouth, she immediately slapped a hand onto her mouth. The boy simply slipped out of his hiding place and ran out the door laughing.

_Damn it…_

Turning a bright shade of red, she took a good look around the room and observed all her officers. Sure enough, they were all staring at her, shocked at her unprofessional outburst. Growling under her breath, Kuvira quickly excused herself from the room.

Stepping out of the room and closing the door behind her, Kuvira slid her hands over her face and gave a load groan.

"FUUUUUUU!"

Her stress levels were slowly increasing every day from all the responsibilities that came with being the Great Uniter. On top of that, there was the boy that needed taking care of and her boyfriend that kept pestering her.

_Of all the days, Fu just had to pick today to play his pranks..._

Apparently, he had thought poking her officers to make them blame each other was funny.

"That boy…" she fumed silently to herself, straightening out her uniform and beginning her search for the troublemaker.

It had been two weeks since she found the boy. Honestly, she didn't really know what to do with him. He was energetic, very intelligent, and, as much as Kuvira hated to admit, absolutely adorable.

_The perfect qualities to get adopted _she thought sternly.

Yet as she thought this, a small twinge of guilt rose up to her stomach. Kuvira knew the boy had grown attached to her, but she was in the middle of trying to save an empire! There was no time to babysit kids!

So focused in her thoughts, she didn't come to realize that someone was shouting her name from behind until they were already next to her.

"Kuvira!" Baatar Jr. shouted next to her. "Why didn't you answer me when I was calling your name back their?" he said, motioning with his hands to the back of the hallway. There was a concern in his voice that most people would have found sweet, but Kuvira only rolled her eyes.

"Baatar, I don't need you always looking out for me I'm fine. Now, what is it you need?" walking away as she said this.

"Hold on a sec Kuvira! Jeez, I was just going to tell you were the kid's hiding," he said in a hurt tone.

"Oh." With a sincere and apologic smile, she asked more gently, "Well, where is he?"

Baatar, sensing the sudden gentleness in her voice, immediately recognized that she was in need of his help.

"Well, I would love to tell you," he said slowly, "BUT, what how about a kiss first?" Not waiting for an answer, Baatar, leaned in, lips puckered and eyes closed.

Kuvira, reacting quickly, stuck out the palm of hand and smacked it onto Baatar's face.

"Not today Junior," she stated simply. "Now," said with a more threatening voice, "where's Fu?"

Peeling Kuvira's hand from his face, Baatar gave a sigh of defeat. "He's on top of the metal train."

"WHAT?!" Kuvira screamed as panic rose into her chest, ignoring the rest of what Baatar was trying to say. Without another word, she quickly ran for the nearest opening hatch to get to the top of the train.

At the moment, they were currently riding on a speed of 160 miles per hour…hence the name 'Bullet Train'. Kuvira knew Fu wasn't an idiot, but in all...he was still a kid that tended to make rash decisions. Fu was simply over confident in whatever he did, continuously claiming that he never needed the help of anyone. She didn't mind of course. In fact, Kuvira admired this about him the most. What scared her is how Fu had been expressing his thoughts and passion for metal bending. For the past week, the boy had spent most of his time watching and observing her soldiers train. Finally, on the last day of this week, he had decided to ask around t different methods that had the possibility to trigger metal bending. One of the new recruits grinned at this question and ruffled the boys hair playfully.

"You've gotta be in a life threatening situation! Without a doubt it'll come to ya!"

After overhearing this, Kuvira immediately ordered the soldier lean up duty for two months for simply being stupid and instructed Fu to never do such a thing. She should've figured from Fu's grin that he would try it.

Finally reaching the room with a hatchet, Kuvira quickly made her way up the ladder. Without wasting a second, she twisted the handle and opened the entry. Immediately, wind burst through and the sound of the train's wheels filled her ears. Sticking her head out with difficulty, she scanned the top of the train looking for any signs of life. Her whole body began to tremble when she spotted nothing.

Preparing herself for the battle of the wind, Kuvira began her ascend up the ladder onto the top of the train. Before her whole body was out, she felt something grab her arm and force her back into the train.

"Baatar?" she yelled in confusion as Baatar proceeded to close the hatchet, cutting off the pericing noises of the outside. "What are you doing? I have to go find Fu!" her body beginning to shake again as she said those last words.

"Kuvira," he muttered, embracing her shaking body. "You didn't even give me a chance to explain dummy."

She shot him a glare at the 'dummy' part, but he ignored it.

"When I said he was on top of the train, I meant the small one you built for him out of that scrap metal I lended you."

Immediately her shaking ceased.

"Remember? We nicknamed it 'The Metal Train'.

"You mean I nearly killed myself for no reason," she muttered through his shirt.

"Well, yes..." Feeling her pull away, he quickly added, "...b-but you did have a good cause in mind! Right?"

Sighing, Kuvira responded with a nod and Baatar released her from his embrace. Gathering herself up, she gave Baatar a sad look before heading out the door.

"Kuvira."

Tensing Kuvira turned around slowly, not meeting his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, not letting go of her hand, signifying that she wasn't going anywhere until she spoke up.

Sighing, Kuvira knew she wouldn't get out of this one without having to hurt Baatar physically. Gathering up her thoughts, she quickly straightened her posture anand stared nto his gaze.

"Baatar, realize that I just risked the fate of the entire Earth Empire by recklessly risking my life like that. The boys presence is...intoxicating in a way. He causes me to make...strange and rash decisions. I just...I feel...I don't...know..."

Baatar let go of her hand in shock. He had never witnessed Kuvira in such a confused state. Gathering up his thoughts, he decided an experiment needed to be made.

Grabbing her arm again, he led her out of the room and through the halls towards the room Fu was in. Once at the door, he observed Kuvira's current expression.

_Depressed, confused, sad, and a little bit shaken_. _Now for the test..._

He opened the door. Almost instantly, Kuvira's face lit up when she spotted Fu running around the small metal train while being chased by a guard.

He shook his head sheepishly. _Yup, she's into him. _

As soon as Fu spotted Kuvira, he immediately beamed and dashed over to her. The guard on the other hand awkwardly excused himself and slipped behind Baatar out the door.

After embracing the stiff postured Kuvira, Fu ran to Baatar and demanded a piggy deer ride.

"A piggy deer ride?" he quizzed "Why would I do that?"

Grinning, Fu replied evilly, "If you don't, I'll tickle you!"

Baatar felt the blood drain from his face. Reacting quickly, he kneeled down and let the boy climb on his back.

"Go pig dear! Go!"

Giving into the boy's excitement Baatar stood and gave a loud pig dear squeal, running out of the room with the laughing boy on his back.

Kuvira watched this with a sad smile. The boy couldn't stay with here. He would never live a normal life with her. She would always be too busy for him, as would Baatar. Not to mention hostage situations that could occur with future enemies against her. Eyes casted downward, Kuvira stiffly folder her hands behind her back and made her way towards her office.

Entering her office, Kuvira walked to her desk and sat in her chair. Opening a cabinet filled with scattered papers, she dug through them, looking for a specific document. Finally finding it, she pulled it out and read it carefully.

It was a list of orphanages ordered by herself to one of her guards to make the first day Fu arrived on the train.

Kuvira smiled as she remembered that first day. After getting his leg healed, Fu was immediately on his feet observing the train with curiosity. But no matter what, he never left her side. Every guard that saluted and greeted her made him jump and press himself nearer to her.

When he first met Baatar, this was when his nervousness first started to disappear. Baatar was surprisingly good with the boy. The two immediately bonded. Soon after that, Fu transformed into the bold and energetic boy he is now.

Slapping her smiling face, Kuvira realized she needed to concentrate. It would be a week before they reached the next town. According to the orphanage list, there would be a small orphanage in the town they would stop by next. Kuvira decided to send him off there where she knew he would most probably get adopted by a loving family almost instantly.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly let it out slowly.

_For now, I have to focus on ignoring his every movement, his every words, _she thought sternly. _I have to focus on ignoring his smiles, his hugs,_ sadness creeping into her demeanor. _His bright eyes, his cute laugh_...

She stood suddenly knocking her chair backwards. Looking at her chair, she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

After picking up the chair, Kuvira exited her office and headed for her bedroom. Straining her ears, she could still hear the laughs of Fu and Baatar from a distance. Her shoulders sagging with gloom, it was one of those rare times where the Great Uniter experienced the feeling of defeat.

* * *

**Review and stuff :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Fu didn't know what he did to make her mad.

The way she looked at him, talked to him, basically any way she interacted with showed absolutely no emotion. When he gave her a hug, her arms would remain in a stiff position by her side. When he gave her a gift, she would accept it silently without looking at it and walk off.

He had never felt so abandoned.

Fu tried to explain this to Baatar, but always got the response that Kuvira was just stressed about the upcoming town they were to arrive at in three days. Baatar guaranteed to Fu that after they had passed the town, Kuvira would be back to normal old Kuvira.

Fu, however, knew better. It was definitely NOT stress that was causing Kuvira's cold shoulder towards him. It had something to do with a certain piece of paper.

Every time Kuvira was seated at her desk with Fu in the room with her, she would always hold the same piece of paper in one hand and stare intently at him when she thought he wasn't watching. She never spoke, never looked away, and never stopped holding the paper.

At first, Fu became slightly uncomfortable at this. He could always feel her gaze boring into his back. Under better circumstances, he would've enjoyed the attention from her. But this stare was never affectionate or filled with gentleness like it was once. Instead it was more of examination, as if she was determining his fate. Whenever he tried to catch her eyes, she would immediately look away and open a cabinet to her right and place the paper back in it.

So Fu concocted a plan.

He would take the paper, hide it, and see what happened. The plan guaranteed that Kuvira show some type of emotion, whether it be anger, or happiness. The outcome of anger would be risky, but Fu was willing to take the risk of anger and face her wrath.

Opening the door to the closet he was sitting in, Fu quietly slipped out and headed towards Kuvira's office.

Fu had discovered this closet when he was being chased by one of the guards after he stole their helmet. Since it was next to a bathroom, the closet was mostly used for storing sanitizing related things.

More or less, the closet was ignored by people walking by. He used the closet for mostly hiding, but sometimes when he needed a quiet place to think, this was the place to go.

_The closet is the safe house if anything goes wrong…_

Finally reaching the office, Fu gently placed his ear to the door trying to find any source of movement that signaled the office was occupied.

Hearing approaching footsteps coming towards the door, Fu quickly put his back to the wall next to the door praying that whoever was in the office wouldn't look left.

The door opened and Kuvira walked out, making a sharp right. Her mind was so absorbed in the book she was reading that she failed to notice the small boy to her left.

As she walked away, Fu let out a breath of relief and waited until her footsteps were completely out of range.

Looking left to right in the now deserted hallway, Fu quietly opened the door to the office and slipped in, closing it behind behind him. Cautiously looking around, he made his way to Kuvira's desk. Making sure not to move anything that could give away his cover, Fu went behind Kuvira's desk and observed around.

The desk was fairly organized, with a few crumpled up papers and scattered pens around that signified the desk actually being used. Spotting the cabinet, Fu grinned sinisterly.

_Bingo_.

Leaning towards it, he reached out a hand ready to open it.

Just as Fu had touched the handle to the cabinet, he detected the sound of approaching voices and spotted the door handle turn. Panic rising in his throat, he quickly ducked and scampered under the desk. With his grin gone, he could only think of one word to describe his situation.

_Ohhh crap._

In came Kuvira and Baatar, both shouting angrily at each other.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR GIVING HIM AWAY?!" Baatar nearly shrieked.

"You heard what I said Baatar, don't make me repeat myself," Kuvira responded angrily. "I'm sending him to the orphanage once we get to the town."

It took Fu a moment to realize that they were talking about him. He suppressed a strangled cry, still managing to listen intenty at the heated conversation.

He however filed to suppress the tears now running along his cheeks.

Baatar looked at Kuvira's firm face and sighed. Pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing, he looked at her stressfully.

"You can't."

"Excuse me?" Kuvira replied in a deadly tone.

"Listen to me Kuvira" he said while grabbing her shoulders. Kuvira glanced at his hands and gave him a murderous look, signaling that his hands needed to be removed immediately.

"Calm down, you need to hear this," but not before removing his hands as quickly as possible. Kuvira only raised an eyebrow and gave a small nod, allowing him to continue.

"Look," he said softly, "You need the boy. I've seen the way your face brightens when you spot his smiling face. I've seen the way your emotions shift from frazzled to relaxed. He's your happiness, and you're his role model." Adding a bit more harshly, "Fu looks up to you Kuvira, and the way you've been acting to him these past couple of days has hurt him badly."

Kuvira's eyes were closed and her body was motionless. Baatar hoped to see a smile, or hear a 'Thank you for telling me this Baatar!' in a happy tone. But instead, Baatar received nothing but a pair of cold green eyes in return.

"No Baatar," she replied coldly. "If what you're trying to get out of my behavior is that I show affection for that boy, then you are wrong."

Staring straight into his eyes, Kuvira continued in a more firm voice.

"The boy means nothing to me. He is nothing but a mere distraction that needs to be removed. His personality is a hindrance to my work and a distraction to my goals. Fu would only serve as an obstacle for our dreams of a united Earth Empire."

Hearing this, Baatar's face cringed in anger. Looking ready to slap her, Baatar quickly turned and stormed out of the office slamming the door behind him. Even with the door closed, she could hear him shouting words not appropriate for kids to hear.

Sighing, Kuvira made her way to her desk and sat down in her seat. Not bothering to push her chair in, she opened her drawer, pulling out the picture Fu had drawn for her. It was a drawing of him, herself, and Baatar all holding hands and smiling. _A little cliché_ _but cute,_ smiling lightly as she thought this. She was so concentrated into the picture at trying to make it a reality that for the second time in the day, failed to notice the small boy near her presence.

Fu still sat there, his arms wrapped around his knees sobbing quietly into them. His whole body shaking in grief and betrayal.

He heard her walk over to the desk and sit in the chair in front of him. Watching through teary eyes, Fu saw her reach a hand to the cabinet and open it, taking out that cursed paper again.

Unable to suppress it any further, Fu accidently let out a small sob.

The effect took place almost immediately. Kuvira jumped out her seat, still clutching the drawing, and got into fighting stance.

Finally comprehending where the sound had come from, Kuvira walked over to her desk and peered under.

When she saw Fu, her face twisted into an expression of horror.

_Spirits…he heard the WHOLE DAMN conversation._

There was an awkward tension between the two until Kuvira finally spoke up.

"Fu, liste-,"

"NO!" Fu shouted. Crawling out from under the desk, he stood tall, wiping the tears from his eyes. "No. You're just like the others." And with that, Fu turned his back to her and walked away.

"Fu," she said hurrying over to him. "Just...hold on a second!"

Without warning, Fu whirled around and faced her, face red and eyes streaming with tears.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU! YOU'RE ABANDONING ME! JUST LIKE MY ROTTEN PARENTS. I WON'T EVEN BE SURPRISED IF YOU STARTED HITTING ME LIKE THEY DID!" Huffing with anger, he quickly added, "I HATE YOU!" and turned away running out of the door.

Kuvira stood there, mouth agape in shock.

_What…what have I done_?

"FU!" she yelled throughout the halls. "FU!"

Her pleading shouts echoed throughout the hallway. Stopping, she knew it was over. There would be no more hugs filled with warmth. No more smiles filled with joy. Even though it pained her to stop returning them to him, it didn't mean she stopped enjoying them. Still clutching the drawing, she looked down at it.

_Damn Baatar. He was right…_

* * *

**:D**


	4. Chapter 4

Kuvira glanced outside. The dark and cloudy sky looked back at her. The train had arrived later than anticipated to the town. Taking into the fact that it was already midnight, the officers and herself had agreed to scourge the area the following day.

Of course, that wasn't the only reason in mind. It also meant that she could have another shot at talking to Fu.

Ever since the whole screaming fit, Fu refused to come anywhere near her. He didn't acknowledge her, speak to her, and even took extra measures to eat in his room_. _

_So this is how he felt_…

Yawning, she stretched her arms above her head and stood. Tidying up her desk, Kuvira made her way out as the first rain droplets began to descend.

Making her way to her bedroom, a flash of lightning, followed by a low rumble signaled the start of a bad storm.

When coming to Fu's bedroom door, she paused momentarily.

_Should I check on him?_ _He could be anxious about tomorrow and the orphanage…_

Guilt immediately filled her chest as his rage filled words filled her ears. Clenching her outstretched hand in reach for the doorknob, she withdrew it.

No one could probably tell, but those words struck Kuvira to the core. Mainly because she had been in almost the same exact situation as him.

Another flash of lightning passed, followed by a louder rumble snapping her out of her thoughts. Turning away from his room, she began walking away. However, sensitive as her ears are, she caught the sound of a muffled scream come from the room.

Confused, Kuvira mad a 180 degree turn and leaned her ear against the door, waiting. Sure enough, another flash of lightning came and another muffled cry.

_Open it…don't open it… Fu could be in trouble…probably shouldn't open it…NNNGGGGGHHH!_

She opened the door, peering in curiously. Eyes adjusting to the darkness, Kuvira stepped into the room and closed the door behind, shutting off the light from the room once more.

Still standing at the door's entrance, Kuvira focused her eyes on the empty bed ahead of her.

_That's it. He's gone. Ran away. Damn his smart mind, running away to avoid the orphanage. I'll have to dispatch a search party imme-_

A flash of lightning, soon followed by a load shock of thunder, startling her train of thought.

Then Kuvira heard it. A low whimper. Looking away from the bed, she focused her vision on a small shivering bundle huddled deep into the corner.

_There is no way_, the heels to her boots clicking with every step towards it, _that this_, stopping as she stood in front of it, _could be Fu,_ picking up the blanket draped on top of the figure.

And there sat Fu, arms wrapped around his knees pulled up to his chest. His head that had once been tucked tensely into his knees now looked up in confusion at Kuvira.

Another flash of lightning snapped him out of his confusion and fear once again took over him. Shuffling, he quickly went back into fetal position and gave a snivel.

_Well…at least he's not angry_…

And as awkward as the Great Uniter can be, she wordlessly put her back to the wall and slid downwards next to him.

Fu at the moment was scared witless. Perhaps the thunder reminded him of his father's booming voice, or the howling wind brought back his mothers screams of fury. Whatever it was, Fu despised thunderstorms with a burning passion.

When he felt the blanket being shrouded off him, Fu immediately looked up confused. But when he saw her, relief immediately clouded his thoughts. Almost instantly after though, he remembered what she thought of him as.

A burden. A distraction. Nothing more.

Before he could think of anything else, another flash of lightning filled the room and he ducked back down into his knees shaking.

When he felt her slide down next to him, he tensed harder. In all honesty, he was happy she was here with him…its just…why was she here?

_Is she going to take me to the orphanage early? Maybe dump me out in the storm and leave since we arrived late…_

Lifting his head up slowly, he looked up at her, discovering that she had been gazing at him with a…strange expression.

_Almost looks like she cares…_

"Go away," he muttered. He was surprised when she gave him a frown.

"No. It's easy to see that the storm is frightening you. It would be plain up rude if I left you here on your own."

"Why would you care," was his only muttered response before he buried his head back into his arms.

Left to sit there with guilt, Kuvira uncomfortably scooted away giving Fu his space.

_Do I care? Do I caaare…hell ya._

"Look, Fu…I…I'm sorry."

Fu looked up, ears alert and eyes wide with surprise. "What?"

_The Great Uniter…no…KUVIRA never apologizes…never…_

"I…sincerely apologize for the words I used to describe you. I was putting my pride and life ahead of yours." Her voice grew more quiet. "I was just…I wanted to convince Baatar that I was doing the right thing."

For a second, Fu's eyes brightened in the dark room, but as soon as it had come, it was gone. "Yeah right, "he mumbled.

_What kind of sick joke is she trying to -_

"Fu, look at me."

He did. Hw watched as she bowed her head in shame.

"I'm sorry. I so, so sorry for hurting you Fu."Please…" her voice cracked, "if you could…if you can… forgive me for what I said…I would like to…" she took in deep breath, "…adopt you."

Fu stopped breathing.

He looked up at her.

_Kuvira…as a mother?!_

He almost laughed…almost. But…but the way she was looking at him…that intense gaze…

"I mean… i-if you don't me to…" she quickly stuttered, "…then…um…it w-"

Before she could finish, a large force collided with her, nearly knocking her down in the process.

And there was Fu, arms wrapped around her neck hugging her tightly. His eyes shut tight as he buried his head into her shoulder.

"Promise you won't leave me?" his words muffled by her shirt.

Returning the embrace, Kuvira wordlessly slipped her hands around Fu and picked him up, rocking him gently.

"Of course."

With nothing left to do, Kuvira held him, observing his every movements made. Whether it be whimpering from the booming thunder, or wincing from the flashes of lightning.

As the night grew deeper and the storm grew less, Kuvira felt Fu's body become less and less tense. Finally, he was softly snoring, his arms now wrapped loosely around her neck.

_Adorable would be a good word to describe him right now…_

Gently detaching Fu from her body, Kuvira laid him down on his bed. Kicking off her boots, she laid net to him, one arm behind her head, the other around Fu pulling him close.

_I'm a mom…_

She closed her eyes as she felt her new son snuggle into her side.

_I'm a god damn mom._

And at last, the Great Uniter allowed herself to slip into the great pleasure of slumber.

Finishing the last of his newest design, Baatar yawned loudly. He watched from the window as the light from the approaching sunrise began to fill the sky.

"Oh my…my my my…sunrise already."

Drowsily, he made his way towards his bedroom.

Entering the room, he fully expected to see his beautiful girlfriends sleeping figure waiting for him, but instead discovered nothing.

_Hmmmmmm…._

As tired as he was, Baatar's curiosity took over him as he left the bedroom and walked through the halls, heading towards one specific bedroom.

_There's a slight chance_, a grin spreading over his expression, _that I was totally right._

Opening the door to Fu's room, he anxiously peered in, eager at what to taking in the scene before him, Baatar's heart immediately melted to mush.

There lay a sleeping Kuvira, her usual military bun gone, replaced with the long and messy hair that made Baatar's heart flutter. The usual stern expression of hers was now gone as well, substituted with a soft and gentle look he rarely was able to set eyes on. And then he spotted the boy. With Fu's arm wrapped around her waist, his whole body was nestled into Kuvira's side as he slept peacefully.

_No way in hell I'm missing out on this cuddling…_

Closing the door gently behind him, Baatar tip toed his way around to the other side of the bed. Wincing at the light squeaks it made as he sat down, he kicked off his boots and laid down, sighing as his head hit the pillow.

_Sleep come to me now…_

He looked beside him, observing Kuvira and Fu once more.

_I was totally right…_

**Thx for reading! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, quick thing. In case you dont get it in the story, this scene is taking place when Kuvira arrives in Republic City for King Wu's coronation. :D**

* * *

"WOO-HOOOOO!" Fu screamed throughout the halls of the train. _Finally_, he thought excited, _I can get out this crummy old train!_

It had been three years since Fu was adopted by Kuvira. At first, Kuvira was a bit awkward around Fu. Her personality rotated more around military strictness, rather than sweet and motherly characteristics. She always treated him with a firm and stern authority that would make most kids fear her, rather than like her. Fu didn't care of course. No matter how much she tried to hide it from him, he could always tell that she loved him. Whether it be when she was yelling at him for his pranks, or allowing him to sleep with her in her bed when there was a storm passing by.

At the moment, their train had just arrived in Republic City. Kuvira, after much begging from Fu, had finally allowed him to come with her into Republic City.

Every time Kuvira went out with Baatar to set up order in different towns across the Earth Empire, she always instructed Fu to stay in the train and wait for them to return. At first he didn't mind much.

However, about a month after he was adopted, Fu discovered he could airbend.

Of course, he never told anyone, especially his new mother. Surrounded by earth and metal benders, Fu thought he would bring shame upon his new family by showing that he had the ability to airbend. So he kept it a secret, furtively practicing in private. For three long years with nothing but random studies to attend to, Fu practiced his ability in the shadows, quickly improving throughout the years.

Everything was fine, yet, something felt wrong.

Ever since he developed the ability, he began to hate the feeling of being in an enclosed area all the time. The train soon felt like a prison, rather than protection. Because of this, Fu concocted a plan(yet again) Whenever the train was at a stop and his parents were out, he would take it as an advantage and sneak out of the train to enjoy the fresh and open air.

_But finally_, he thought with happiness, _no more need sneaking! _

Sprinting towards his room, he swung the door open and ran in. His mom had specifically instructed him to look his best since she was now a well known person. On top of that, it was said that many other world leaders would be attending the hotel they were staying at.

Quickly splashing his face with water, Fu threw on a fancy suit and ran out the room. Taking a quick turn in the hallway, he couldn't even manage a stop before colliding into something, nearly knocking it over.

"Fu," Bolin said astonished. "Whatch ya up to little bud!" quickly recovering and proceeding to give Fu a noogie.

"Aw man! Bolin!" Fu said angrily. "Mom's not gonna let me out of this train with my hair messed up like this!" he said as he desperately tried smoothing his hair down with his hands. He gave Bolin a glare before taking off once again towards Kuvira's office.

"You're welcome!" Bolin shouted before walking off, chuckling to himself.

Finally arriving at the door to Kuvira's office, Fu quickly checked himself down once more. Smothering the wrinkled in his shirt, he raised his hand up to knock, only to stop when he heard the muffled voices of his mother and father coming from inside.

Grinning, Fu leaned closer to the door and listened.

"You knew we were going to have to face her sooner or later Baatar." He heard Kuvira say.

"Yes, I am well aware." Baatar said defensively. "I just…I don't know how Mom will react to me, that's all."

_Mom?_ Fu thought confused. _Wait, if Dad's got a mom, then that means…_

Fu swung open the door and rushed up to Baatar.

"I-If you have a mom," Fu stuttered, eyes going wide, "Th-then I have…I have a grandma!" Smiling widely, he looked up at Baatar, "Right?"

"Well, technically speaki-" Baatar managed to say before being cut off by Kuvira.

"Fu, you know very well that eavesdropping on a conversation is one of the things I specifically told you to never do." She said sternly while crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"But Mooommm," Fu whined. "Just answer the question! Do I have a grandma?" he asked with hope in his voice.

Receiving a gesture from Baatar saying 'go ahead', Kuvira answered,"Yes Fu, technically speaking you do have a grandmother on your father's side of the family, along with a grandfather, an aunt, and three uncles." Looking at his gleaming eyes, she asked curiously, "Why does it matter so much to you anyway?"

"Well du," he said rolling his eyes. "I've never had a grandma before! Much less a grandpa, or an aunt, or an uncle!"

Looking at the troubled faces of his parents, Fu's smile quickly disappeared. "What's wrong he asked in confusion. "Aren't you happy to see your mom Dad?"

Baatar quickly straightened his posture and smiled a fake smile. "Of course! It's just been so long and I haven't seen her in a while. Plus, I just remembered that your dear grandfather, aunt, and uncles won't be there!" He answered rapidly. Still seeing the suspiciousness on his sons face, he walked over to him and scooped him up. "C'mon Fu! Why the frowny face! You're finally going to meet your grandmother today! Isn't that fun!"

"Ah! Dad! I'm gonna turn 11 years old this year! Put me down!" Fu complained as he tried squirming out of his fathers grip.

"Alright, alright." Baatar said as he released Fu from his grip. "Sheesh, when did you get so old?" he asked as he watched Fu do his best to straighten out his clothes and hair.

"Dad, this is my first time in Republic City." Fu said as he finished straightening out his clothes. "I want to look my best since Mom said were gonna be meeting a lotta fancy people."

When Kuvira heard this, she quickly looked away guilty. "I'm sorry Fu," she said with rare sincerity in her voice, "but I've changed my mind. You will not be accompanying your father and I into Republic City."

Baatar raised an eyebrow in confusion but didn't argue, Fu on the other hand was quickly enraged by this.

"WHAT?!" Fu yelled loudly. "But you said I could! C'mon Mom!" Now pleading, "Mom, please. I've been stuck in this stinkin train ever since you guys took me in! I can't take it anymore! Plus, I just found out I have a grandma that's gonna be there! I've gotta meet her!"

"Fu," Kuvira said patiently. "You know entirely well that that's not true. There have been multiple times Baatar and I have taken you around towns. And as for your grandmother," Kuvira added hesitantly, "Perhaps it would be better if you didn't meet her."

Looking down at his saddened face, Kuvira only sighed. "Ok Fu, I'll make a deal with you."

Immediately, Fu's face brightened. "I can come?" he asked hopefully.

"Not quite," Kuvra responded. "You may accompany Baatar and I on our next stop, Zaofu."

She watched as his eyes squinted in suspicion. "You promise?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes," she replied. "I promise."

Sighing Fu muttered a quick 'fine' and began walking towards the door. Baatar gave him a pat on the back and scruffed his head.

"Chin up kid!" Baatar said enthusiastically. "You'll get to meet not only your grandmother, but also your other relatives living in Zoafu as well!"

Hearing this, Fu couldn't help but smile.

Opening the door, he stepped out and began to close it behind him until Kuvira called to him.

"Ya Mom?" he said opening the door again.

"I love you." she said with a firm face.

Shaking his head smiling, he gave a low chuckle. "Mom, when you say 'I love you', you're supposed to say it with a smile." Grinning as he watched his mother blush, he called back, "Love you too!" and closed the door behind him.

Looking at his fiancés blushing face, Baatar only laughed. _Oh_ _how I'm going to cherish this moment, _he thought as a metal pen smacked into his face.

"We should get going." she said, blush gone and face back to its normal stern face.

Yup," he said while rubbing his face. Taking a deep breath and letting it out, he stopped rubbing his face. All smiles vanished, replaced with a strict look, he replied simply, "Let's go."

As Fu walked into his room, his smile quickly disappeared.

Letting out a thrust of air in anger, he managed to flip over his desk, causing a load crash and the scattering of papers all around.

_There is no way_, he thought disgusted, _that I'm staying in this train another day._

* * *

**WELL, we can all guess what Fu's gonna do…and if you cant….then, um, that's fine. Just keep reading and you'll find out I guess. **

**ANYWAY, SO YA, um, feel free to give me some advice of what u guys want to happen and I'll do my best to grant your wishes. ANNND…yup….oh ya! What do you guys think about Fu's airbending? I was pretty hesitant about it, but I decided to go with it anyway. I felt that making him an earthbender would be too, well, unoriginal I guess? Or, ummm, creative? MEH! **

**Definitely gonna change up the ending to this story though. Happy, probably….. Sad, nope….definitely not...we'll see….meh**

**I shall do my best to update soon and…as always, love u guys and thx for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hands in his pocket, head low, Fu was having the time of his life. He had always heard of how great Republic City was, but this was just amazing. From the tall buildings to the bustling Satomobiles, Fu was sure that this was pretty much the best decision he had ever made in his life.

Of course. Fu couldn't help but feel a little guilty. Sure he had just betrayed his parents trust, but was it really that bad? He knew they were both just trying to protect him and all from possible hostage situations, but sometimes he thought they were just overdoing it. _Besides,_ he thought with approval, _I'll be back before they know it._

Walking down the sidewalk, Fu quickly ducked as a man's briefcase nearly slammed into his face. _That's the only thing that stinks about this place_, he thought annoyed, _there's too many people towering over everywhere._

Growling, Fu made his way towards an area that looked fairly peaceful. Guessing it was a park, he observed the area looking for a place to relax. In the middle of the park was a statue of some girl, but the thing next to the statue was what caught his eyes.

_Well, well_, Fu thought sinisterly, _a street vendor selling..._sniffing the air, he caught a whiff of the delicious aroma, _NOODLES! _Cracking his knuckles, Fu made his way over to the street vendor.

However, what Fu didn't know was that there was a certain cop observing his every moves from a nearby bench.

When Lin spotted him walk into the park, she immediately guessed his type. _Runaway orphan, thief, future triad member_ she deduced looking down at his dirty shirt and ripped shorts (Yes, Fu did have quite a hard time getting out of the train).

Sighing, she put down the noodles she was currently enjoying, stood up, and casually made her way towards the boy that had just managed to successfully grab a box of takeout noodles without being spotted.

Honestly, Lin didn't give a crap about the noodles. She was only concerned with the fact that she wasn't the only one to watch the boy steal the food. With all the people staring at her, expecting her to do something, she realized her reputation was on the line.

Walking up beside him, Lin put a hand on the boys shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

Honestly, Fu didn't even see her walking up towards him. He was too busy stuffing his face with the delicious noodles he had just stolen. _Still got it_Fu thought proudly, taking another mouthful of the delicious food.

All of a sudden, a strong hand stopped him in his tracks. Looking up, he met the eyes of one of the most frightening ladies he's ever seen. _Play it cool_ Fu thought as he gulped down the remaining noodles in his mouth.

"Hello Miss!" he said sweetly. "Can I help you with something?"

Lin, of course, was not affected by the boy's sweet looking eyes. She could tell he was a thief from a mile away. "Yes, you can kid. Care to tell me where you got those noodles from?" saying this without releasing her hand.

Still looking up at her with innocent eyes, he replied, "Well whatever do you mean miss? I got them from that vendor over there," pointing towards the vendor stand after saying this.

Raising an eyebrow, Lin only continued, "Did you pay for those noodles by any chance kid?"

Pretending to widen his eyes in surprise, Fu put his hand to his face in fake astonishment. "What! I was supposed to pay for these noodles?" Looking up at Lin with gleaming eyes, he added with pouty lips, "I didn't know that."

All the people currently sitting within hearing distance of the conversation immediately squealed.

"Aww, he's so cute!" "What an adorable boy!" "Isn't he just a cutie!" were all Fu heard from his audience. _Mission accomplished,_ Fu thought in triumph. Looking up at the cop, he gave a grin while shrugging his shoulder free of her grip and began to walk away.

Lin only groaned when she heard all the mindless people adoring the little boy. _Not only is the boy a thief,_ she thought disgusted, _but he's also a liar_. She had felt him lie when he mentioned his last statement.

_Maybe I should just leave him she,_ thought carelessly. _After all, Su should be arriving soon and my lunch break is coming to an end._

Looking at the grin the boy sent her, she quickly decided against it. Quick as ever, she quickly metal bent a thin piece of metal, causing the boys hands to come together in front of him.

As soon as Lin did this, Fu didn't miss a breath as to throw down his noodles and take off. _Definitely busted! _he thought running away.

Lin only watched him run with humor. Receiving few protests from the now surprised people around, she bent an earth tent around the boy. Walking casually over to the tent, she called out to him, "Whose grinning now boy?" Only receiving yells in protest from the boy, she began to walk off in search for some random officer to take care of the boy.

Without warning, the earth tent was blown apart. In the middle of it all stood Fu, utterly confused at what had just happened. "Yeesh" he muttered as people around him started to scream. "I didn't mean to bend such a huge blast of air." Making eye contact with the infuriated eyes of the lady again, he quickly took off in the opposite direction, not really sure where he was heading.

Lin wasted no time running after him. Struggling to run through the tangle of panicked people, she watched as the boy began to run across the street, heading towards the hotel the varios World Leaders would be staying at.

"Chief Beifong!" a random officer called to her through the crowd.

"WHAT!?" she snapped irritated.

"Wincing the cop replied tensly, "I'm here to inform you that your sister Suyin Beifong and the Great Uniter have arrived." Looking around at the screaming people, he asked confused "May I ask what'sgoing on here ma'am?"

Lin only glared at him and replied irritably, "I will inform you what happened later. For now, I need you call on a couple of reinforcements and chase down that boy. Do not underestimate him." Seeing him nod in understanding and run off, Lin took off running towards the hotel.

_The world leaders are about to arrive_, she thought angrily, _and I'm stuck here trying to chase down a bratty kid_. Groaning now, _Raiko is not going to be happy with me_.

When Fu looked back, he immediately began to quicken his pace. _One could only run so fast_ he thought annoyed, _WHEN THEIR HANDS ARE FREAKING STUCK TOGETHER!_ Dodging a wire from one of the many officers, Fu took a sharp turn into an alleyway and continued to run.

Spotting a dead end, he could only manage to curse his bad luck and glanced behind him. Spotting the angry officers still chasing him, he prepared his legs for what he was planning on doing. _Alright Fu,_ he thought, _just like we practiced_.

Getting nearer and nearer towards the wall, Fu jumped and boosted himself with a gust of wind from his feet and flew over the wall. Spotting the now fast approaching ground, he quickly bent another rush of wind with his feet towards the ground and managed to land on his feet. Hearing the confused shouts of the cops, Fu began to walk away with a smug smile.

He abruptly stopped when he heard the wall begin to crack and the sound of the officer's voices getting louder. _Oh yeah_, he thought sheepishly, _their earthbenders_.

Taking it as a head start, Fu just exited the alleyway when the wall burst through_. I've really got to get this stupid piece of metal off my hands_ he thought as people watched him when he shoved past them. _They must think I'm some sort of criminal or something._

Observing around, he wondered where all these gaggles of people had come from anyway.

Looking in front of him, Fu didn't even realize that he had come to the front of an extravagant looking hotel. _Well_, he thought favorably, _it's no wonder there's so many people_.

Distracted, Fu didn't even realize that one of the cops had snuck through the crowd and was creeping up behind him.

"Gotch' ya!" the cop shouted as he proceeded to grabbing Fu from both shoulders.

Reacting with pure instinct, Fu turned and blasted the cop with a gust of air through his handcuffed hands.

Immediately, chaos spread throughout the area. People started screaming and running around, confusing the remaining officers looking for him furthermore.

Taking advantage of this, Fu quickly rushed past the spinning doors and into the hotel. Running blindly now, he didn't realize the figures in front of him until he smacked face first into one of them.

Looking behind to see what had caused her to be pushed forward, Kuvira's eyes widened in shock when she spotted Fu.

"Fu!?" she hissed angrily under her breath. "What are you doing here?!"

When Fu looked up and saw it was his mother addressing him, he immediately wished that he had gotten arrested instead. Looking around at the now gathering crowd around him, he managed to spot the angry eyes of his father in the crowd.

"Ummmm," he said awkwardly as he stood up, hands still bounded by the metal strip." Is it just me, or is it getting really stuffy in here?" smiling innocently, he continued, "I'm just going to take a quick walk outside!"

Before he could even manage to turn away from his mother's angered eyes, he felt himself being lifted by the scruff of his shirt.

"Oh no you don't boy." Lin said simply as she lifted him up. "I can't believe how reckless my officers are. How did you manage to out run them you little runt?" Placing him back on the ground, Lin quickly added, "And tell the truth, I can sense when you're lying or not."

Looking up at his mother for any help, Kuvira simply stared back blankly. They had discussed this already. If Fu was ever out in public with his parents, he was to act as though Kuvira and Baatar were not his parents; the same went to them as Fu being their son. The idea was to ensure Fu's safety would be guaranteed.

Looking back at the lady, he knew he was alone on this one. _All this for some noodles? _Fu couldn't help but think before preparing his speech. Opening his mouth to say somthing, Fu was suddenly stopped, interrupted by another lady that had managed to push her way through the crowd and now entered the circle in which Fu stood.

"Jeez Lin! Calm down will you, he's just a kid." Suyin said sternly.

Fu, now observing his savior, was pretty confused as to why this lady was helping him. Glancing at his mom, he saw that she also wore a look of shock as well.

Before Lin could answer to this, Su quickly turned around to the surrounding people and shooed them away. "Alright people!" she shouted while waving them away, "Nothing to stare about, keep moving". With some hesitation, the crowd slowly filtered out going back to whatever they had been doing beforehand.

"Now," Su said, looking back at the boy, "Care to explain all this?" gesturing with her hands to the ripped pants, dirty face, and cuffed hands.

"Yes," Kuvira said, walking up next to Su. "I am curious as well to know as well. But why don't we take this conversation up to my suite? Saying this, she metal bent the cuffs off of Fu's now sore wrists and glared angrily at him, waiting for him to follow her.

Glancing nervously at the three women in front of him, Fu stuttered, "W-well, I-I would love to tell you and all, b-but, um, I, well I, um, I need to, um, I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Saying this, he rushed away, heading towards the door.

"Young man." Kuvira said in a dangerous tone, "I don't remember dismissing you." Watching as Fu immediately stopped as to hearing her voice, she continued, "We will continue this conversation in my room. Now."

Before anyone could move, one of Lin's officers burst through the front doors of the hotel and tackled Fu to the ground.

"Think you could get rid of me that easy kid? The officer said crazed. "WELL! It's gonna take more than a little airbending to get rid of me!"

Immediately after saying this, Kuvira's body stiffened. "Officer," she said stiffly, "Did you just say this boy could airbend?"

The cop only looked up at her, body still crushing a worried looking Fu under him, and said in triumph, "Yup! This kid is definitely an airbender, and a skilled one by the looks of it. He was doing some pretty advanced moves back there, probably been one for at least five years by the looks of it." Looking at Fu, he smiled in victory, "But no one ever escapes me, getting him down was a piece of ca-."

Before he could finish, Kuvira bent a piece of metal onto the officers mouth and then proceeded as to metal bend his armor, causing the officer in the armor to go along with it, off of Fu. Spinning around, Kuvira could only manage three words out of fury.

"MY. ROOM. NOW."

Su and Lin could only watch astonished as the boy, head bowed low, dashed as fast as his little legs could run towards Kuvira's side.

"Do they know each other?" Su whisperd confused to Lin.

"I have no idea." She replied, observing as the two got into the elevator. "But you would think that Kuvira isn't really the type to take homeless boys into her room." Scratching her chin suspiciously, she added, "Something about those two are connected, don't you think so?"

Su only watched as the elevator door closed with both them in it, "Yeah," she muttered, head focused more on an impossible theory towards the two. Before she could continue thinking, Baatar Jr came up beside her and gave a low cough.

"Sorry you had to see that mother." He said simply. "If you'll excuse me now." And he walked away, catching an elevator going upwards, no doubt to his suite.

"Well I'm curious." Lin said as she began to follow Baatar's path.

"Wait Lin!" Su said as she grabbed Lin by the arm. "Maybe only I should go."

"Why?" Lin asked confused.

"Well, I've got a possible idea at what's going on. Just let me handle it."

Lin only looked at her, glaring eyes sharper than daggers. Su stared back, eyes going wide, imitating the puppy face.

"FINE!" Lin shouted, startling nearby people. "Just tell me whats going on when you find out." she said turning away, heading towards her fallen officer.

Su only smiled back and made her way towards the elevator.

_If what I'm thinking is right_, she thought joyfully, _then I'm going to be the happiest grandmother in the world._

* * *

**Curious to know what you guys are thinkin so far! Oh yeah, and the ending has been decided (just for you FleuryMalfoy), its most definitely NOT going to end like the series:)**

**WARNING: The FEEEELS is gonna be on in the next chap...probs..:D**

**Thx for favs and reviews people! See you in next chap!:D**


	7. Chapter 7

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING FU?!" Kuvira yelled, pacing the room. "YOU THINK WALTZING AROUND REPUBLIC CITY, NEARLY GETTING YOURSELF ARRESTED IS SOMETHING TO JOKE ABOUT?!"

Baatar stood next to Kuvira, not taking his eyes off of Fu and silently nodding every time Kuvira made a good point.

Kuvira, seeing that Fu had not spoken up at all through out their whole twenty minute conversation finally stopped walking around. Composing herself, she stood in front of Fu. "Why didn't you tell us about your ability to airbend?" she asked harshly. Staring at him, she crossed her arms in front of her and impatiently tapped her foot.

Fu only stood there, unable to come up with any words.

"Well?" All the rage she had felt when discovering Fu had the ability to airbend for the past years was now beginning to morph into hurt and betrayal. _Does he not trust me? _watching as he shuffled around, averting his eyes away from hers.

"Young man, your mother asked you a question." Baatar said coldly staring at him.

Still looking at the ground, Fu didn't really know what to say. _What should I tell them? _he thought worried. Nervous and scared, Fu gulped and looked up at his mother. He could see the hurt and betrayal radiating from her eyes. _What have I done_, he thought horrified. _That's it. It's the end._ Tears began to fill his eyes. _Their gonna give me away._

"I'M SORRY!" he yelled suddenly. Both Kuvira and Baatar jumped in surprise at the outburst.

Looking up, tears were now flowing freely from Fu's eyes. "I DIDN'T WANNA TELL YOU BECAUSE I THOUGHT I'D LOOK WEAK! I-I THOUGHT..." looking back down at the ground, "I thought you'd give me away."

A few seconds passed, neither Kuvira nor Baatar really knew what to say. All anger suddenly gone, Kuvira looked at Baatar and could literally see the gears in his mind spinning, trying to figure out what to do in this type of position. Kuvira only sighed, knowing that it was her that would have to fix this situation.

"Baatar," she whispered. "Why don't you let me take care of this?" Looking at him with insistent eyes, Baatar nodded and quietly slipped out of the room.

When Fu heard the door shut, his knees buckled and fell to the ground and continued to cry. _They're really gone,_ he thought still looking at the ground. _They really don't want me_. Gripping the ground, he started to shake with anguish.

_I knew it._ He thought wretchedly. _This is why I didn't want to tell them. Mom probably thinks airbenders are weak. Or she probably thinks that I'm pathetic for being a late bloomer. Dad's probably frustrated that I was a bender, and not the non-bending son he's said he always wanted. I'm not what they wanted._

"Why doesn't anyone want me?" he muttered miserably as his tears began to hit the floor.

Without warning, Fu felt a hand gently lift his chin upwards. Looking up now, he saw the concerned face of his mother observing his tears with care.

_She's been in here the whole time? _he thought in shock.

Watching in confusion as she slipped off her glove, Kuvira softly began to wipe away Fu's tears with her hands. Fu only sat there in, enjoying the feeling of her warm hands on his face and the sympathetic look in her eyes.

"Fu." she said, still bending down. "You know that's not true."

Overwhelmed with emotion, Fu launched himself at her, wrapping his arms tightly around her neck. "Please don't ever leave me mom." he whimpered into her shoulder.

Kuvira only smiled and embraced him back, sliding her hand through his hair affectionately. "Never"

"No more secrets?" Fu mumbled through her shirt.

"No more secrets." Kuvira agreed.

Fu only sighed with relief, and slid into Kuvira's lap.

A few minutes passed by until Fu suddenly looked up. "Hey mom, do you hear something?"

Kuvira straightened up, still kneeling however with Fu on her lap, and listened carefully to the now approaching voices.

"Mother please!"

"Baatar Junior, if you wish to keep those arms of yours, you would remove them from my shoulder."

"MOTHER! Just, can you just, mother, mother plea-."

BANG! The door burst open and in walked Su, Baatar following behind her still pleading.

Ignoring Baatar, Su looked around the room. Spotting the kneeling Kuvira still holding Fu in her embrace, Su grinned and tackled Baatar with a hug.

"Oh Junior!" Su exclaimed with the utmost of happiness. "Why didn't you tell me? When did it happen?"

Baatar, struggling to find excuses to cover up for fiancée, suddenly caught Kuvira's eyes. "No more secrets." she said silently. Lip reading this, he felt himself smile.

Detaching his mother from him, he called over to Fu.

"Fu." He said still smiling. "Come over here please."

Watching this all go by, Fu reluctantly left his mothers embrace and made his way towards Baatar and the lady that had helped him escape the cop. _What did Dad call this lady?_ He thought questioningly. _Started with an M…Moth, Muth…mother. MOTHER?!_

Immediately, Fu's rushed madly over to the lady and crashed into her. "YOURE MY GRANDMA!" he yelled while hugging her.

Su, not expecting the sudden embrace, didn't hesitate as to pick the boy up and give him a big kiss on the cheek. "Wow! So this is my new grandson hm?" she said as she held him on her hip and carefully observed him.

Fu, still astonished that his savior turned out to be his grandma, was currently having the time of his life. "Hey grandma?" Fu asked.

"Calling me grandma already, now are we?" Su said, raising an eyebrow, still smiling.

Fu immediately paled and bean to stutter excuses that it was his dad's fault.

Su only laughed. "I was just joking…..um…BAATAR!"

Baatar, who was observing the two closely, snapped out of his thoughts and straightened his posture. "Yes mother?" he said tensely.

"What did you say my grandsons name is?" she asked, face slightly blushing in embarrassment.

Before Baatar could reply, Fu shouted, "MY NAME IS FU!"

Su, looking at him skeptically, but only shrugged and replied grinning, "Alright Fu. So, what were you asking?"

"Can I call you Grandma?" he asked innocently.

"Little late for that don't you think?" Su replied. Seeing the embarrassed look on his face, Su only laughed and set him down. "Don't worry about it kid." She said while ruffling his hair. "Of course you can call me Grandma."

Seeing his eyes brighten up, she watched as Fu ran to Kuvira.

"Did you hear that mom!" he exclaimed happily. "She said I can call her Grandma!"

Kuvira only smiled lightly and looked up at Su. _She still thinks I betrayed her,_ she thought uneasily, now observing Su's now stern face.

"So Kuvira," Su said hesitantly. "You must be glad to be stepping down from your position today."

Kuvira only looked at her in detest. _Still the same coward_ she thought disgusted. "Why would you think such a thing?" Kuvira asked, now putting her hands behind her back and walking towards Su. Fu only watched in confusion at the arising tension in the air. Baatar, as if sensing an upcoming argument, quickly shuffled over to Fu and led them both towards the door.

"Baatar, don't you dare walk out that door." Su said pointing a finger at him. "You need to hear this as well."

Letting obedience take over him, Baatar closed the door and walked over to where Kuvira was standing. Fu, still holding his father's hand, was still trying to piece together what was going on.

"Listen to me very carefully both of you." Su said dangerously, all sign of recent laughter now gone. "Realize now that both of you are parents. Both of you have the responsibility to take of this boy." Saying this as she pointed to Fu. "If anything happens to him, then you're both automatically responsible for it." Looking at Kuvira straight in the eyes, "Kuvira, I know how much you want this dream of yours, but I want you to think about Fu right now. Can you really guarantee his safety, not to mention his own personal life? You can't just keep him on that train of yours forever!"

Kuvira stood there, deciphering the words that were just spoken to her, and turned away abruptly. "Get out." She whispered hoarsely.

Su looked at her disappointedly and glanced at Baatar. He too had his eyes closed, refusing to meet the gaze of his mother. "Alright," she said sorrowfully. Turning over to Fu, she managed a smile, "C'mon Fu, why don't we give your parents some time alone?"

Fu, ecstatic about spending time with his new Grandma, immediately brightened from the gloomy conversation. Hand in hers, they both walked out the door, Fu running more than walking.

Once the door shut, Kuvira breathed out a heavy sigh and plopped down on a couch. Following Kuvira's lead, Baatar slowly opened his eyes and made his way to sit next to Kuvira.

"Damn woman," Kuvira muttered. Baatar only glanced at her while sitting down next to her.

"She's right though, isn't she." Baatar murmured almost to himself. Kuvira only slunk deeper into the couch and ran a hand through her hair.

"Today was the day I was going to step up. Become the one in charge, and in the end, finally create a united Earth Empire." she said almost to herself. Eyes hardening, she continued, "And I will. When Prince Wu gives his speech, I will still take the step." Standing suddenly, she looking straight into Baatar's eyes, "We WILL create a untied Earth Empire and we WILL complete our dream."

Baatar only looked at with deep sadness. "Kuvira. I know you want this, trust me, I want this as badly as you do...but mother was right. What about Fu?"

"Baatar," she snapped. "You know very well I can't go and abandon my nation to that disgusting excuse of a prince. The empire needs me." Adding with hesitation, "Fu will be fine. He's a strong kid and will be able to manage."

Before she could turn away, Baatar stood. "No Kuvira, you're wrong." He said firmly. "Why do you think Fu never told us about his airbending? Why do you think he ran away from the train? It's because he's lonely. And although we may not see it, Fu is possibly one of the isolated kids in this whole empire." Raising his voice, he adding more harshly, "It's because of us! Were the reason! We isolated him from the world by keeping him in that train! And both of us didn't even give a care as to what he may be feeling when we left him in that train and went into the towns. If there was one thing mother was right about, it's that Fu needs a stable place to settle down." Seeing her emotionless face, he was now pleading. "Please Kuvira. The Earth Empire will be fine. We've already made sure of that. The council won't allow it to go back into shambles. Just give Fu the mother he wants. He may have a strong will, but you've got to remember that Fu's only a kid."

There was a deadly silence when Baatar stopped talking.

Without saying a word, Kuvira left the room.

* * *

**OK. I am so srry for pausing right here. I was totally planning on finishing the whole story in this chap, or at least ending it better...BUT I AM EXHAUSTED. OH MA GLOB. But, you know, I'll update soon and all, school has really been catching up with me. **

**Oh, and for all you people reading this and giving me favs and reviews...your all frkn awesome. CHOW!:D**


	8. Chapter 8

Closing the door behind her, Kuvira took a step forward, and punched a hole into the wall.

_The hell does he think he's talking to? _She thought furiously._ We made an agreement when we started this, and now he's bailing out on me?! And what for? Doubting the strength of our son!_ Clenching her now pained knuckles, Kuvira began to rub them, deep in thought. _Fu can handle himself. He's been through way more than any regular child, making him stronger than the ordinary. A bit of loneliness could never break my kid._ Nodding to herself in agreement, Kuvira allowed her tense shoulders to relax slightly. Still, she couldn't help but recall Baatar's nagging voice in her head. _Give Fu the mother he wants. _

Before Kuvira could punch the wall again, she heard the sound of footsteps rounding the corner and quickly gathered up her posture. Tenzin, now spotting her, smiled and began to hurry to her.

"Ah, Kuvira. Just the person I was looking for." Before he could continue, he spotted the giant hole created by Kuvira's fist. Frowning, he pointed confused at it. "How did this occur?"

Kuvira, pretending to look at it in shock replied, "I'm not entirely sure Master Tenzin. However, I was beginning to examine it until I heard your approaching footsteps." Raising an eyebrow, she looked at him skeptically, "What can I help you with World Leader?"

Tenzin, still examining the hole with concern, quickly snapped out of his thoughts and gestured towards the hallway. "Care to walk with me? I have a few things I would like to discuss with you."

Kuvira, giving a curt nod, began to walk in the direction of the elevator.

"First off, I would like to congratulate you on your son. From the looks of him, I can tell he's quite an extraordinary boy and a very powerful bender."

Stopping suddenly, Kuvira rounded on him, blushing furiously. "Who told you?" she asked dangerously.

"Oh… well, I assumed you knew. Suyin has told almost everyone in this hotel. Last I saw, she was heading outside to the reporters." Confused as to why Kuvira was still rounding on him, he added, "Suyin and your son himself had informed us all that you approved of the decision. Something about…no more secrets."

Remembering her and Fu's agreement, Kuvira backed up embarrassed. "Oh, yes. I apologize for my….reaction. Please continue."

Tenzin, gathering himself up, nodded in understanding and began their walk again. "Well, as you are aware of, Prince Wu is next in line for the throne. As you are also aware of, he is…well…not exactly a suitable ruler as well." Glancing at the floor nervously, he took a deep breath. "Kuvira, me and the other world leaders were thinking of replacing the monarchy with a democracy. Just like how here in Republic City, President Raiko was elected into office by the people. The same will go for the entire Earth Kingdom. It's almost a guarantee to bring back stabilization to the nation, in the matters of its economy and rebellions." When Tenzin finished speaking, he glanced at her, eager of some sort of statement.

Kuvira took a moment to let all this information to sink in. In all honestly, it was a brilliant plan. _But what if they fail? _A sinking voce in her head spoke. _Everything I did would have been a waste_.

But somehow, hearing the intensity in the way Tenzin spoke, and the determination written all over his face, she felt this feeling of comfort. _Maybe my empire will be in safe hands…maybe, I can finally become the mom Fu's always wanted._

Smiling sincerely, Kuvira asked, "Master Tenzin, in all honesty…why are you choosing to tell me this? From the last I had heard from you, you were scolding me in one of your many letters to stop what I was doing."

Tenzin looked down blushing. "Well, I guess it's because of the boy." Tenzin said softly. "I didn't realize you were one to actually have the heart to adopt a homeless boy."

Stopping, the two had finally arrived at the elevator. Tenzin, taking this opportunity, stared straight into Kuvira's eyes. "The main reason for me telling you this information is to put your mind at rest. I understand how dear this Empire is to you, and I wanted you to know that when you step down, I, along with all the other World Leader, will do everything in our power to bring back stabilization to this nation."Adding with a smile, he continued, "The truth is that without you, the Earth Kingdom would never have survived. When you step down today, I want you to be thinking about your family and nothing more. Think of it as a parting gift."

The elevator opened and Tenzin walked in while Kuvira stayed where she was standing, "Are you coming?" he asked.

"No thank you, I need to get ready for the ceremony. It should be starting in about an hour."

"But… you're already dressed." Tenzin said confused. He only watched as she ignored him and turned away, head facing downwards. Tenzin observed her go until the elevator doors close. _Strange_, he thought confused, _she looked almost as if she was in…shame?_

_What should I choose?_ Kuvira thought miserably as she turned away. A dream…or a family?

…

…

…

"…present you with the Kyoshi Medal of Honor, our highest level of honor." The rest of the Prince's words were hardly heard to Kuvira. Her thoughts were focused so intently on her decision. _Family or Dream? Fu or the Empire? Dictator or Mother? _

Seeing that Wu had finished speaking, she turned and gave a curt nod to the applauding crowd. "Do you mind if I say a few words?" Kuvira asked the Prince.

"Sure. We only have an extra six hours to spare." Wu answered sarcastically.

Looking at the audience, she spotted her fiancée staring straight at her with a look of disappointment in his eyes. Next to him sat Su, observing her every motion. And sitting on top of Su's lap was Fu, eyes sparkling and grinning happily at her.

Her decision had been made.

* * *

**HA HA HA! YA, I STOPPED THERE! YOU ALL ARE PROBOBLY HATING ME SO MUCH RIGHT NOW! I know I would hate myself if I stopped there. **

**ANYWAY, sorry for short and not to mention kinda of boring chap, but I'll update REALLY soon (notice the capitalization in the letters of REALLY) Exhaustion from 4 hours of sleep is taking over now. Chow! **

**As always, thx awesome people for reading, faving, and reviews fo dis story:D**


	9. Chapter 9

Swinging her arm, Kuvirametalbent the mecha-giants arm, aiming it at the warehouse. Taking a deep breath, she slowly let it out. "I love you Baatar." and fired the weapon, knowing clearly that her fiancée and her son were about to die. She felt her heart break as the weapon tore through the warehouse, as if almost hearing the screams of pain and betrayal from them. Tears gathered in her eyes, the screams of agony were all around her now. Falling to her knees, she covered her ears in pain and yelled, "I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!" Looking up, she saw the bloody faces of her fiancée and son, the betrayed look on Su's face, her once close siblings looking at her in disappointment. "We will never forgive you." They said all at once, and rushed towards her.

Screaming, Kuvira woke with a start and fell off the side of her bed. Almost immediately, Baatar burst into the room.

"Kuvira! Are you alright!" he yelled hustling around her, searching the area for any signs of danger. Seeing none, he redirected his exhausted eyes towards her. "Another dream?" he asked concerned. Receiving a shaky nod in response, he gently knelt beside her and softly embraced her. "None of it happenedKuvira, none of its real."

"Mom?" Hearing this, both Baatar and Kuvira looked towards the doorway. Fu stood there, clearly shaken by his mother's scream. "You okay?" he asked hesitantly, as if afraid of receiving bad news.

Standing shakily, Kuvira gave a fake smile. "Of course I'm all right Fu. You know nothing could break your mom." Fu only looked at her skeptically.

"Then why'd you scream?"

Kuvirabit her lip and looked at Baatar for help. Baatar only shrugged, as if saying 'you're on your own'. "Well, um, I was just sleeping in my bed when a, um, a bug, landed on my head." She repeated this more firmly, "Yes, a bug landed on my head."

Fu only raised his eyebrow, as if knowing she was lying. "Mom, your lying aren't you?" He watched as her shoulders slouched and heard her murmur that she had a nightmare, as if ashamed by admitting it. _Wow_, he thought astonished, _must have been a really bad dream_.

Making his way over to his mom, Fu stood in front of her and thought for a second. _What does mom usually do when I have bad dream_? Smiling at the thought, he gave her a hug.

He felt her tense for a second, but quickly soften and embrace him back. "Don't worry mom," he said happily looking up at her saddened face, "it was just a dream, right?"

Closing her eyes, Kuvira choked out a few words, "Your right, i-it, was only a dream."

Bataar watched as tears began to slide off Kuvira's face. Joining Fu, he embraced her. "It's all right Kuvira," he said while wiping her tears, "nothing will ever happen to us."

And for next few minutes, the family stood there, quietly enjoying each other's company.

* * *

Fu woke up to the feeling of warmth. _I am definitely not in my bed he,_ thought as he observed his current position. At the moment, Fu was squished in between both his parents, while subconsciously being hugged by mother. _Geez, moms got quite the grip,_ he thought while trying to wiggle out of her grasp.

Finally escaping, Fu sat up and looked outside at the sunrise. _Today's the day!_ He thought happily.

After moving into a suitable house in Zoafu, his parents had received an invitation from his grandmother and grandfather to attend a family dinner.

Excited, Fu got up and jumped onto his dad's back. "Wake up dad!" He yelled into his ear while air bending a gust of wind into his face.

Groaning in response, Baatar proceeded as to peak open his sleep deprived eyes and glance at the bedside clock. _Six o'clock in the morning!?_ Appalled, Baatar did his best to ignore Fu's talking. Shutting his eyes, he rolled over, causing Fu to fall onto Kuvira.

The outcome was almost woke with a gasp and slipped off the side of the bed for the second time that day. Baatar, hearing the thump of Kuvira falling, quickly shot out of bed and ran to help her, but tripped on a pile of textbooks and fell onto his face.

Fu, not expecting all this, smiled happily from ontop of their bed. "Great! You're both awake! Now we can get ready for the party!"

Kuvira looked up at her son's face lit in triumph. "Fuuuu."Kuvira moaned from the ground, "The party doesn't start until tonight. Why are you waking us up so early?"

Climbing don from their bed, Fu went over to Kuvira and sat on top of her. "Cuz I'm excited!" he replied happily. Watching as his mother eyes slowly closed, he quickly put his hand on her forehead. "Moooommm." He said while rubbing his hand over her face. "C'mooon, wake uuupp."

_Interesting method,_ was all Baatar could think as he watched Fu. Wincing slightly as he stood, he walked over to Fu and grabbed him, slinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "C'mon Fu," he said tiredly. "Let's go make your mother some breakfast." Kuvira only glanced up and gave a small nod of thanks.

Climbing back onto the bed, Kuvira found that she was now wide wake. _The party_, she thought nervously. It had only been a month ago that Kuvira was sending people off to concentration camps and planning to rule the Earth Empire. Anxious, Kuvira slid out of bed, rubbing her face.

_Will they accept us back? _She thought worried. The thought stayed with her throughout the rest of the day.

* * *

Fu was squirming restlessly in the satomobile. "Calm down Fu, were almost there," Kuvira called from the front. Looking out the window, Fu saw the house, or more like mansion. _Wow_. Was all Fu could think. _That place is gigantic! _

"Are you sure this is the right place dad?" Fu asked from the back. Baatar, smiling at the young boy'sdisbelief, nodded. "Pretty sure I remember the house I grew up in Fu."

Arriving at the house, they all filed out and began their way to the gates of the Beifong residence. At the entrance, a guard was waiting to meet them. Squinting her eyes, Kuvira was able to make out the identity of the smiling guard.

"Ming!"Kuvira shouted happily, embracing her friend. "It's been to long!"

Ming, happily huggingKuvira back, laughed at the comment. "Of course it's been too long Kuvira. You freaking left the city! How was I supposed to contact you?" Seeing Kuvira's face flush, it only made her laugh harder. "Relax Vira, that's the past. I'm just glad you're finally back."

Looking behind Kuvira, Ming spotted Fu trying to hide behind his mother. "So this is the young man everyone's been talking about." Panicking at being spotted, Fu quickly ran to take refuge behind his father.

"Shy one isn't he," Ming said observing him. Kuvira only laughed.

"Hardly! You'll see when he starts getting use to everyone. He's just nervous about this first time meeting with Baatar's family."

Giving an awkward wave of acknowledgment to Baatar, Ming turned around. "C'mon." she said heading inside. "The whole family's already waiting for you."

Shuffling more than walking, Kuvira and Baatar both shared the same feelings. . of being rejected.

Fu on the other hand was only shared one of those feelings. Afraid of rejection.

Looking around at the expensive valuables, he couldn't help but feel out of place. When he used to be homeless, the remembrance of how everyday was just a struggle to find food made him uncomfortable in such aextravagant setting.

By the time the small family had made it to the doors of the living room, each were sweating with anxiety. Watching as the door opened, Fu quietly slipped his hand into Kuvira's hand and braced himself.

Walking inside, immediately all conversation stopped and they were met with silence. An awkward stillness that lasted for a few moments was finally broken by Fu.

"GRANDMA!" he shouted running into his Su's open arms. Immediately, the tension broke and laughter filled the room once more.

Baatar was greeted happily by his sibling, taking his time as to hug them each. Kuvira, to her joy, was greeted with the same enthusiasm.

"I see you invited more than just the family," Baatar said jokingly to his father as he spotted the Avatar and her friends crowding around Fu.

"Well," Baatar Sr. replied rolling his eyes guiltily, "Blame your mother. She insisted on inviting close friends as well." Smiling at his son, he pulled him in for a hug. "I missed you son." he murmured.

"I missed you to father."

Kuvira, watching this scene go by, was suddenly hit by a force from the side. Looking, she saw it was Opal hugging her tightly. "Opal!" she said surprised while returning the hug, "I didn't expect to see you so soon. More or less...receiving a hug from you anyway."

Seeing the guilty look on Kuvira's face, Opal immedialty let out her thoughts. "Look Kuvira, I know you probably think a lot of people in this room hate you for what you've done, but from the moment you walked in this room, everyone could tell that you're a changed person." Encouraged from the surprised look on Kuvira's face, she continued, "Without your help in returning order to those towns, well, the Earth nation wouldn't be what it is now. It wouldn't be the strong nation it's slowly progressing to become."

Kuvira couldn't help but smile to this. _I wonder what would've happened if I did decide to step up and lead the Earth Empire._

Looking around, she realized Fu was missing from her sight. "Do you happen to know where my son went?" she asked Opal curiously.

Opal only laughed back, "Probably in the middle of that gaggle over there."Pointing to a huge circle of people.

Suddenly, the crowd went silent. Kuvira heard Fu give a strangled scream and watched as he tunneled his way out of the crowd of people panicked. Running towards her, he quickly hid behind her and peaked out cautiously.

Fu watched as the crowd of people slowly began to disperse towards him. _Everything was going great! _He thought unhappily_. I met lots of nice people, discovered the many uncles I never knew I had, and even had the honor of hugging my only grandpa._

But then he saw her. The dreaded police officer.

Peaking over, Fu spotted the chief of police being pushed towards him by Su, clearly uncomfortable in her current situation. Hiding himself fully behind his mother, Fu waited for her to leave.

Sighing, Kuvira gradually pulled Fu out from behind her. "Fu," she said sternly, "This is your grandmother's sister. You will treat her with the same respect as you do to everyone in this room." Still seeing him scoot away from Lin's direction, she added strictly, "Understood?"

Looking hesitantly at Lin, he muttered "Understood." and walked over to Lin.

Looking up at Lin's face, he spotted two scars on the side of her face. "How'd you get those?" he blurted out without thinking, all fear replaced with curiosity.

Lin only looked at him annoyed and replied sarcastically, "I got it fighting a saber moose lion."

Immediately, Fu's eyes grew wide astonished. "Wow! T-that's awesome! Your so cool! Do you have any other battle scars? Can I see them if you do? Wow! I still can't believe you fought a saber moose lion! Stopping suddenly, he looked up at her again. "What should I call you?" he asked confused.

"What do you mean kid?" Lin asked, just as confused as he was.

"Well, if I call Grandma...Grandma, then what should I call you? Grandma the Second?Gran-Gran? Oh! How about Granny?"

Before he could continue, Lin smacked her hand over his mouth. "Just call me Chief kid." Smiling at his excited face, Fu quickly gave her a hug and ran back to his mother. Blushing slightly, Lin attempted to cover her face, but it was too late. Su had already spotted the blush and began to laughing like crazy.

Fu, not aware of the embarrassment he had just caused to Lin, cheerfully skipped back to his mother. "This is great mom!" he said happily. "I never knew how awesome our family was!"

Smiling back, Kuvira replied happily, "Well Fu, you know now." Giving him a slight push, she added, "Why don't you go play with Tenzin's kids," she said pointing to Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. "I've heard that they've wanted to meet you for a while." Smiling, Fu ran over to them and began to introduce himself.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder, Kuvira turned and was met with the presence of her adoptive mother. "Oh! Su! she said awkwardly while rubbing her hand behind her neck. "I just wanted to, um, to tell you that I'm, well, I've been meaning to tell you that I apologi-" Before she could finish, Su tackled her with a hug.

"Kuvira," she said still hugging her, "As much as I hated the fact that it was you that tore this family apart, I'm starting to realize that it's now you putting it back together." Pulling back from a surprised Kuvira, Su gestured with her hands. "Look around Kuvira, I haven't seen this house filled with this much joy since you and Baatar were still living in this house." Looking back at Kuvira lovingly, Su continued, "I'm so glad you're both back."

Kuvira felt her eyes begin to water, but quickly wiped it away before anyone could notice. Su however, wasn't at the least fooled. Pulling her in for another hug, Kuvira allowed herself to enjoy the familiar comfort she had once felt as a child. "Thank you Su." was all she could manage before Su hushed her.

"I should be thanking you Kuvira." Pulling back from Kuvira, Su was smiling happily. "I love you Kuvira."

"Love you too."

...

...

...

Kuvira was in the middle of an intense conversation with Wei and Wing when she finally glanced up at the clock. "Spirits." she whispered, "One o'clcok?" Getting up from the couch she had been sitting comfily on, Kuvira looked around.

"What on your mind Kuvira?" Wei asked.

"You finally got an idea on how we could spread the word on our awesome sport?" Wing continued.

"No," she answered frowning. Craning her head she looked around the living room. "Do you know where Fu is? I didn't realize how late it was. He's usually asleep by know."

Wei only smiled, "Sure! Last I saw him, he was sitting next to Bataar and Aunt Lin over there," pointing across the room to where Su, Toph, Lin, and Baatar Jr were sitting.

"Thanks Wei," Kuvira said sincerely.

Walking up to them, Kuvira spotted Fu snuggled up in Lin's arms fast asleep. "Wow Lin," she said astonished, "I was not expecting this from you or him. Last I heard, he was having nightmares about you chasing him."

Lin scowled at this, causing Toph to laugh. "Hear that! He's probably the one of the only kids that won't run away in fear of you Lin!" while slapping Lin on the back.

"Really mom?" Lin said rising an eyebrow.

"Ya! Really!"

Toph continued to laugh until she began coughing and wheezing.

"Take it easy mom" Su said patting her mother's back. "You're not as young as you used to be." It was then a sudden thought struck Suyin. "Mom. How did you know about this party? As far as I'm concerned, we couldn't get an invite to you."

"I don't need some stinkin invite!" Toph yelled. "I invited myself! When I saw you all from the vines planning this party, why I couldn't just do nothing. So I dragged my bony old butt here and decided that today was a day I would interact with people for a change. So here I am, feeling as old as ever since I'm now technically a Great Grandmother."

Su opened her mouth as if about to say something comforting, but closed her mouth and shrugged instead.

Yawning, Toph got up and stretched. "Well, I'm out. I'm going to bed."

Su stood up as well, "I'm following Mom's lead as well. Good night everybody." Seeing that the twins were still up, she shouted to them, "Wei! Wing! Bed."

"Alright Baatar," Lin said, "Come and get your boy off me. I think he's drooling."

Leaning over, Baatar gently pulled Fu off of Lin. "Goodnight Aunt Lin" he said as she walked out the door.

"Night Kid." with her usual gruff response.

"Junior, you and Kuvira's bedrooms are still open! Feel free to stay in the guest bedrooms if you'd like!" Su called out to him before exiting the room, along with Wei,Wing and Toph.

Sighing, Kuvira went to sit next to Baatar. "Well, that was fun."

"Don't forget exhausting" Baatar piped in. They both sat there in silence enjoying each other company until Baatar decided to ask a question.

"Hey Kuvira," he said hesitantly. "What do you think we would've been like if you never found Fu?

Kuvira looked at Fu, sleeping soundly on his father's lap. "I don't know Baatar. But, I have a feeling that it wouldn't have been good.

"It's a good thing you found him then," he said pulling her close.

Kuvira planted a kiss on Baatar's cheek. "I love you Baatar."

"Love you too"

Looking down at Fu, Kuvira softly brushed his hair out of his face. "I love you too Fu." Feeling him snuggle closer to her, Kuvira gently placed her head on Baatar's chest and closed her eyes, listening to the soft heart beat of Baatar.

"Spirits, their adorable," Korra whispered while peaking through the key hole.

"Quite Korra." Su hissed, leaning her ear against the door trying to pick up any voices.

"What are they saying?" Opal asked, trying to maneuver around the snoring Meelo and Jinora.

"Maybe we would know if Korra would shut up." Lin growled, trying to pick up any sounds as well.

"You think they're going to start making out Dad?" Ikki asked.

"No Ikki, I doubt it." Tenzin replied sighing.

"I'm BOOORREED." Bolin whined.

"Seriously Bolin?" Mako asked, while Asami only rolled her eyes.

"Well I for one am enjoying all this sneaking around." Toph grinned.

"Um, hey guys." Korra said hesitantly. "I think they're going to sleep."

Everyone groaned in disappointment.

"Alright everyone." Su called out. "Let the love birds have their space."

Shuffling away in disappointment, everyone slowly made their way back to their rooms, leaving the small family to finally, and truly, enjoy the comfort of each other.

FIN

* * *

**This took me the whole frkn day to type. UGH! Well, the end! Thx for reading, faving, and all that other stuff you people did throughout the story. Chow! :D**

**Random thought: Why do people end a story with FIN? Is it supposed to stand for something? Kinda just occurred to me. I'm gona lookit up. Meh.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Couldn't help it:D**

**Random Chapter: Nightmares**

**1 week after Fu's adopted**

* * *

"Stop! Please Papa, no more!"

"Shut the hell up brat. I can do whatever I want to you. You eat MY food, sleep in MY house, you pretty much belong t me!" Laughing in a crazed manner as if surprised by this fact, he raised a fist and thrusted it at the boys face.

"Ah!" Giving a small yell, Fu immediately held up his hands to his face, assessing the now swelling eye and cheek. "I-I'm sorry, I won't bother you anymore!"

"Like hell you won't." Rising from his chair, he stood tall, hand grasping a knife. "I will remove you from this world…permanently."

Fu attempted to run backwards, but found he couldn't. His feet were stuck in place, unable to move. "Please Papa, don't! I'm sorry!"

Cold and murderous eyes looked back, flashing the tiniest glint of red. From behind his father came the glinting of several other eyes, staring down at him and laughing. Behind him, his mother suddenly appeared, holding a knife as well.

"Today is the day Fu." And with that, she lunged at him, hand grasping the knife firmly in his direction and laughing maniacally.

Fu woke up, gasping for air. His face was covered in sweat and tears, blanket wrapped around his body. Lips shaking, he could only mutter few comforting words to himself before lying back down. "It's just a dream," he said shakily. "Get over it already."

Groaning, Fu slipped out of bed, preparing for another all sleepless night.

* * *

"Hey Kuvira." Baatar asked uneasily.

"Hm?" she answered, head buried in the documents surrounding her desk.

"Well, I've noticed something about Fu. He…seems a bit off I guess."

At the mention of her newly adopted son, Kuvira's head shot up. Focusing intently now, Kuvira's eyes railed Baatar's face in suspicion. "What do you mean by off Baatar?"

"Weeelll…he just seems really tired all the time. Not as lively as usual and has developed quite vivid bags under his eyes. I think there might be something bothering him that you should check up on."

Raising an eyebrow, Kuvira looked at Baatar skeptically. "Why don't you check up on him? For all I know, you could have just been seeing things."

Baatar looked at her in disbelief. "Kuvira! Everyone knows that that's a mother's responsibility! Besides," now looking down at the ground sheepishly, "I'm not that good with that type of stuff. You guys have a similar background, so you connect better."

Rolling her eyes, she simply nodded. "Fine. Even though I'm sure it's nothing, I'll check up on him tomorrow. Happy?"

"Very." Smiling now, Baatar retreated from her office. Before closing the door, he called back, "And get some sleep! It's already past midnight!"

Despite her exhausted condition, Kuvira couldn't help but snort. "Hypocrite." she muttered. Standing, Kuvira made her way out of the office. Before arriving at her room however, she decided to make a quick stop at Fu's room. _It's what mothers do…right?_

Creaking open his door, Kuvira peeked in and observed around. Satisfied at is sleeping figure and calm conditions, she closed door. _Sure his bed sheets were a bit tangled, but that's probably because he's a heavy sleeper or something. Nothing more._

Arriving at her room, she opened the door and began the usual routine for getting ready for the night. Sliding into bed, she began thinking to herself.

_So Fu isn't acting like himself. Baatar did mention something about bags under his eyes. If Baatar's not somehow seeing things, then Fu's 'problem' may relate to something at night._

"Hmmmmmmmm…tangled sheets." She muttered to herself. "Tangled sheeeeettttss…." Eyes going wide from realization, Kuvira shot up from her bed. "TANGLED SHEETS!" Jumping out of her bed, Kuvira ran and threw open her bedroom door. A couple of passing by guards quickly stepped aside and saluted her.

"Great Uniter." they murmured.

Ignoring them Kuvira continued to run at full speed towards Fu's bedroom.

"What was that all about?" One of the muttered.

"I don't know." she answered uneasily."Probably had something to do with that kid."

"You mean the one she just adopted?"

"Yup, that's the one."

"Huh. Well, I'm going to store that picture in my memory." He held his hands up high, gesturing an imaginary headlight. "The Great Uniter, master metal bender and all time powerful leader…running through the halls in her pajama's."

Snickering, the guard only received a huff from his fellow colleague.

"What?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"Dude, she's a developing mother. Don't criticize her."

Huffing, the guard crossed his arms. "Fine." he muttered. Smiling now he continued, "I guess it is kinda cute. The kid would probably do her good." Grinning he nudged his friend with an elbow. "Betchya she's totally gonna be the irresponsible type."

"Ugh! " Throwing her hands up in exasperation, "Your unbelievable! I'm sure, if anything, she's going to be the overprotective type."

"Ya right! I'm sure at this very moment, she's probably clue less at to what to even think of the kid."

Giving him a doubtful look, the female guard merely rolled her eyes. "I doubt it, now c'mon, we've got guard duty in the west gate."

_WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?! _Kuvira panicked. Hands behind her back, she paced the front of Fu's room, conflicted with herself. _I-I could talk to him…no too awkward. Sing him a lullaby…no, too weird._ Raking her hands through hair, she gave a load groan. _What am I gonna do?! I can't believe he's been having night mares…AND HASN'T EVEN TOLD ME ABOUT IT! _Hands still tangled in her hair, Kuvira looked up at the ceiling in dismay. _What was I thinking? I'm no mother, I'm a leader, a captain. I even abandoned the only thing I could actually call a mother! I have no idea have it even means to be a mother!_

"NO!" Stiffening, Kuvira stopped pacing. Her focus now shifted entirely to Fu's bedroom. Moans and whimpers pierced her ears like knives. _He's in the middle of a nightmare. Crap, now what?_

"Alright Kuvira." She said, attempting to motivate herself. "You can do this. You've taken out bandits, criminals, and worse. This shouldn't be difficult."

For the sixth night in a row, Fu woke up gasping. Chest heaving for air, he was completely unaware of a wide eyed Kuvira, staring at him in shock.

_Alright Fu_, he thought, _just another dream. It's not real…anymore._ Bringing his hands up to his face, he wiped away the tears and looked around. Eyes going wide when he spotted the dark outline of a person nearing his bed, Fu gave a strangled cry and scrambled madly backwards, falling off his bed.

_There's no way they could have found me._ His hear beat rapidly as the figure moved closer to him. _Crap, no, NO! They couldn't have found me! They left me! Tried to kill me! Why would they come back for me?_ He felt a chill creep up his spine as a dark thought entered his mind.

_To finish the job._

He felt the blood drain from his face. "NO PAPA!" he yelled as the figure continued to approach him. His yell however, caused his 'father' to stop. "P-please, don't kill me! I'm sorry I ran away!" His voice was now shaking in fear, afraid of what was to happen next. "Please, d-don't hurt me anymore! I promise not to bother you anymore! Honest!"

He watched as the figure began walking towards him slowly until it stood tall, looming in front of him. Shaking, Fu looked up, ready to meet his fate. The figure bent down, and Fu was finally able to get a good look at the face it belonged to.

"Ms. Kuvira?"

"Yup."

"…..Oh."

An awkward moment passed between the two. Finally, Kuvira spoke up. "So….you wanna talk about it?"

Through the darkness of the room, Kuvira saw him shake his head.

_What's there to tell_, Fu thought miserably, _I just blabbered pretty much everything to her. _Standing up, Fu climbed onto his bed, glad that the darkness of the room masked his embarrassed blush.

"Weeell, okay then." Kuvira said in an unsure manner, watching as well as she could as Fu tucked himself in. "Goodnight Fu."

"G'night."

Placing her hand behind the nape of her neck, Kuvira awkwardly began to rub the area. "You know Fu, you could talk to me about this stuff. I kind of understand the whole thing with the nightmares and all."

She heard him sigh, "No you don't. No one does."

"Yes I do Fu. You're suffering from nightmares based on you past life. And I'm willing to bet that most of them are about the abuse."

_Maybe I shouldn't have said it so bluntly,_ she thought while watching him cringe up into a ball.

"Go away. I'm tired."

"C'mon Fu, don-"

"No."

Holding back a yell of irritation, Kuvira decided it was time to switch to Plan B. As fast as a snake, she thrusted her arms under his body and lifted him from the bed.

Giving a surprised squeak, Fu remained in silent shock as Kuvira carried him out of his room.

"What're you doing Ms. Kuvira?! he finally managed out. "I said I need to slee-"

"We both know you weren't planning on falling back to sleep Fu."

Fu opened his mouth as if to argue, but closed it and huffed in defeat. Entering her own bedroom, Kuvira plopped Fu down on her bed.

"Alright Fu, start speaking. Tell me everything about your parents."

"WHAT!? WHY?!"

"Because," Kuvira answered calmly, remembering how she had uttered those two exact words back to Suyin. "I said so."

"What's there to tell?" he huffed. "You already heard it all."

Kuvira only looked at him expectantly, waiting for to continue.

Crossing his arms indigently, Fu looked up at her angrily. "FINE! My Papa and Mama always hated me! They never even tried NOT to show it! Whenever I walked by, came back from school, played in the backyard, it was always 'Get outta my way brat!'

When Kuvira spotted the tears beginning to gather in his eyes, she immediately put her hand up, signaling for him to stop. But Fu didn't even seem to notice. Emotions beginning to rake his body, he continued talking, imagining every detail of the words he spoke.

"They never helped me, never hugged me, and hardly ever LOOKED at me. A-and w-whenever I did something wrong, it w-would always mean punishment." At the mention of the last word, he shivered. "P-punishment meant a beating…sometimes no food, or water for the whole day. They would even…lock me up, t-to teach me not to do it again. And then the-"

"Enough Fu."

The words snapped Fu out of his trance. Muttering a quick "Sorry", he fervently began wiping the sweat and tears on his face.

"Alrighty then, to bed."

Picking up a surprised Fu, she carefully slid into bed to where her back was leaning on the bedside and Fu was forced to lie in her arms.

"Wait, why did you make me say all that?" he asked with slight irritation.

"Because, I wanted you to see that, that was the past. Nothing like that will EVER happen to you again." Looking at him now, she asked, "You wanna know why?"

Eyes going wide with curiosity now, "Why?"

Kuvira smirked. "Cuz they would have to go through me first."

For the first time in days, Fu felt a smile twitch at the edge of his mouth. "Thanks Ms. Kuvira." Yawning, he snuggled deep into Kuvira side.

"Good night Fu." She said softly, stroking his hair affectionately.

"Night…Mom."

* * *

**:D**


End file.
